


Anniversary

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Cat catches Kara looking at an interesting website and wants to know more.Cat soothes some of Cat's fears and they make plans for their anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my wife for a prompt for our anniversary.  
> She wanted "visiting a sex shop"  
> This is shameless smut.

“Kara Danvers are you perusing a sex shop website?”  Cat tried to sound scandalized as she poured herself into Kara’s lap and opened the laptop back up after Kara had slammed it shut in her haste to hide her search window.

“No!  That was… a pop-up… it just came up while I was researching my… it was part of an ongoing…”  Kara’s voice trailed off breathlessly as Cat bent her head and began laying kisses on Kara’s exposed neck.  “Okay,” she gave in.  “Okay, I was… planning ahead.”

Cat stopped her ministrations and turned Kara’s face to her with an insistent finger on her chin.  Their eyes met and Cat calmed Kara’s twitching with a sweet languid kiss.  “Planning?  For what?”

Kara pulled Cat’s hands into her own and fidgeted with them without making eye contact.  “Okay, so a few months ago you mentioned that you wanted to add… accessories… and that maybe it would be a fun anniversary outing to go to an… adult store and… pick out some things together.”

Cat smiled to herself and gave Kara’s hands a squeeze.  “I do.  But we won’t go until you’re able to use the words ‘toys’ and ‘sex’ without that adorable blush getting in the way.”

Kara’s blush deepened and she rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  Anyway, I thought, since our anniversary is tomorrow, that maybe we could go, and I thought it might be a good idea to find one that is reputable and discreet and… familiarize myself with things before we went.”

Cat could no longer hold in her laughter.  She closed the laptop and tossed it behind her, settling herself fully in Kara’s lap and giving her hips a squeeze with strong thighs as she settled her knees on either side.  “Darling,” she said as she pulled Kara’s arms around her and settled her hands on that sensitive spot at the base of her spine.  Kara’s fingers made their way beneath her t-shirt and down into the waistband of Cat’s loose jeans.  “I am a VIP client at the most exclusive adult boutique in National City.  Did you really think I was going to take you to some tawdry sticky-floored roadside peep shop and buy some cheap plastic garbage for us?”

Kara shrugged and looked so cute that Cat couldn’t resist kissing her again.  Kara slipped her tongue past Cat’s pliant lips and her hands sought more purchase on Cat’s ass under her jeans.  

Cat whimpered softly and ground her hips a bit against Kara’s flexing abs.  She regained her control and slipped her mouth down Kara’s jaw.  Kara gasped helplessly and pulled Cat closer as Cat breathed hotly into Kara’s ear.  “It’ll be an experience, my love.”  She bit Kara’s earlobe causing a soft moan to bubble from Kara’s throat.  “Champagne.” She kissed her neck.  “Chocolates.” Her tongue swept across Kara’s pulse point.  “Tasteful demonstrations.”  Kara’s head snapped up at that and Cat laughed.  “Lotions and things, Kara.”  She pressed another kiss to Kara’s open mouth.

Kara swept her hands up Cat’s back under her t-shirt, encouraging Cat to remove the garment entirely.  The shirt landed on the floor and Kara took comfort in Cat’s soft skin, tracing the line of her bra where the lace outlined the gentle swell of Cat’s breast.  “Can I ask you something?”

“Always,” Cat whispered, trying not to be distracted by the movement of Kara’s fingers as they played her skin like the keys of her piano.

“Am I… not enough?” Cat could tell the question had been sitting in her mind for a while, waiting for the right time to surface.  “You really need… more?”

Cat cursed to the stars whatever selfish, insecure boys or insipid girls had told Kara to fear adventurous sex.  She took hold of Kara’s fingers where they continued to drive her to madness.  She placed a reverent kiss on the palm of Kara’s hand and drew it slowly from her neck, down, between her breasts, past her belly until it reached the button of her jeans.  “You,” she breathed against Kara’s forehead.  “Are more than enough.”  Kara popped the button open without instruction, but it was Cat that pushed Kara’s hand down, into the waistband of her lacy thong.  

Kara’s strong fingers met wet warmth and Cat cried out as her hand wrapped itself around Kara’s flexing forearm as it dipped and moved.  Her hips bucked and her free arm anchored itself around Kara’s neck as their lips met again.  “You’re steel wrapped in silk.” Cat whispered encouragingly.  “You drive me crazy, Kara.”  There were no more words as Kara lifted her eyes to watch Cat’s face as she threw her head back and keened.  Kara held her steady with a hand on her back as Cat drove herself down onto Kara’s thrusting fingers.  Cat’s back arched beautifully as she shook apart and buried her face in Kara’s neck as Kara carried her through one orgasm before stroking one finger rapidly against Cat’s clit, driving her immediately into another, then a third, this one powerful enough to steal Cat’s breath and leave her weak as a kitten and trembling in Kara’s arms.

“Enough,” Cat gasped.  She lifted her head from where it had landed on Kara’s shoulder.  “Enough, darling.”  Cat chuckled and drew Kara into an affectionate kiss with hands on her cheeks, as Kara’s arms came fully around Cat’s waist.

They spent a couple minutes just touching gently as Cat explained.  “Wanting to add toys to our sex life doesn’t mean I’m dissatisfied, Kara.  The opposite, in fact.  I trust you enough to add enhancements.  Sex should be fun.  Toys are fun.  It really is that simple.  I think you’ll find you like it, but if you don’t, that will be the end of it, I promise.  We’ll start small, okay?”

Kara smiled.  “Well… maybe not too small.”

Cat raised one surprised eyebrow and Kara threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
